


Rise of The New Guardians

by W01FS0NG



Category: Jelsa - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: The time has come for new Guardians to arise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters mentioned. Only the plot is my own.

Death and rebirth 

This is a story of how five people died but somehow still lived.

It was a cold night, where Elsa resided. It was generally cold wherever she was. She was good at containing her powers, but not that good. Sometimes on hot summer days, it was cold in the castle. Not cool, but cold. Her life was peaceful, except for the fact that she had to keep a secret from almost everyone, including her sister. It killed her a little bit, inside. The day of her coronation, she let that secret slip when she got angry at her sister. She ran off into the mountains out of fear. Instead of capturing her, Hans killed her.

 

It wasn't the same for a princess across the sea from her. Repunzel loved her life. Her parents, her people, her Eugene. He had become a scout for the army. But he got caught and died. Repunzel, so grief struck, she killed herself. 

 

Instead of Merida killing Mordue like the story said, something else happened. She trying to protect her mother and herself. But, just as a stone was about to fall on Mordue, he struck a very hard blow on Merida. All was silent for ten seconds, before Merida's mom became human again.

 

The legend of the Vikings doesn't lead you on to the truth of what really happened to the most famous boy, and his most famous dragon. Hiccup and Toothless died together on the battle with Drago Bludvist. Instead of the chief, Hiccup's father, dying, Hiccup died. It was all Toothless's fault. The chief killed the dragon. However, they still won the battle.

 

The next thing the 6of them knew(including Toothless), was way different than any of them believed. They all became spirits, like Jack did, when he came out of the ice.

Elsa just stayed and haunted the  mountains for the most part. But, every year on Anna's birthday, she would return to her kingdom. She felt such grief and regret whenever she did.  _"I did this!"_ She though with utter despair one day. There were very few people left in the Kingdom. It was more like a village now. In fact there were only enough people left to fill up the entire castle. The duke died, but Hans was still breathing. In the castle he had a the frozen statue of Anna in the room with all the paintings. She watched over her dwindling until no one was left but Anna's statue. For she had become frozen in time.

Eugene found Repunzel a year or two after their deaths. She was in the tower, like at the beginning of their tale. Only, the entrance was not blocked and there was a wooden door. The two of them spend their days together time was spent idly by. 

 

Unlike Mordue, Merida had not become a whisp. Her form was still intact, but no one could see her. She still raced around the forest shooting at her targets for fun.

 

It took Hiccup a month, but Toothless regained his trust. The two of them haunted the skies together, flying around, keeping watch of the village they had left behind. 

A year later, the man in the moon chose all 6 of them as the new generation of guardians.


	2. The awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Guardians are trying catch them all and bring them to North's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters. I only own the story.

Elsa watched the last of her people die as she walked around her palace. She apologized to Anna for what she had done. She loved her sister. Elsa was amazed at what her Frost has done to the palace on the inside. She saw Hans's body and kicked it three times.  _"Lucky!"_ She thought  _"You're all Lucky! You get to go on to the next world while me and Anna don't!"_ She kicked Hans four more times before she cooled down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man with a hooded shirt and brown pants she turned around to see that he had icy blue eyes, white blonde hair like hers, and a wooden staff.

"It's a shame what happened to your kingdom, it really is. Maybe if your parents had taught you to control instead of conceal, you wouldn't have this problem." Said the man in the hood.

"Ok, first, who are you? Second, how can you see me? and third, what are you doing here."

The man thought a bit before answering, "To answer your first question, hi, my name is Jack Frost I will explain the other two later. But, for now, would you like to come with me?"

"Where?" Elsa asked confused. 

"I'll show you." Jack replied. He retrieved an orb from his pocket and threw it against the wall. "M'lady." He said extending a hand toward her. Hesitantly she took it and they went through the portal the orb had created for them.

* * *

 

Repunzel's hair was slowly growing back and turning blonde with each day that passed. Today she was playing Chess with Eugene. She was about to win. "Checkmate." She said, moving on piece to just a few spaces. Eugene was astonished.

"I want a rematch." He said for the third time.

"Honey, do you really want to play three games with me and losing all of them?" Repunzel asked

"I might win the third time."

"We'll see about that." Repunzel said as she moved the pieces back to their original spot.

Just as they were about to start another game, a fairy came flying into the room.  The fairy went up to Eugene's mouth and said "Wow, you have such great dentures."

"Um thanks I guess."  Eugene was weirded out.

"You too Repunzel." The fairy said as she flew around the room. 

Repunzel was a bit shocked. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm the tooth fairy." The fairy said. "I know everybody's name. You can call me Tooth. That's my name."

"Um cool." Repunzel said calmly. Eugene was totally freaking out. "How did you get in here?" She asked Tooth.

Tooth flew in the direction of Repunzel's bedroom. "Come. I'll show you." "Come!" She said again, motioning for them to go with her. Up the stairs there wasn't a door but a portal. "Come on guy!" Tooth went through the giant hole in the door. Repunzel and Eugene hesitated a bit before going as well.

When they did, they were brought to a very big house. Repunzel looked around the room, to see her cousin Elsa sitting across from where she was standing.

"Elsa!" Repunzel ran up to her in excitement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all I had time for. I'm going out to dinner with family. I'll get Merida and Hiccup later.


	3. The Awakening part 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Merida and Hiccup are brought to North's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot.
> 
> Over some collaboration, I decided to actually get Merida and Hiccup. Enjoy this deleted chapter!

Merida was floating around and haunting her castle. Playing tricks on her brothers. People think she is there, which she is, but they don't believe it. Soon enough, this gaint kangaroo comes by, which is actually the Easter bunny, asks Merida to come with her. And of course, she refuses.

The gaint kangaroo looking bunny then says, "Bag her." Next thing she knew, she was on the North Pole, and in a room with people she's never ment.

* * *

 

Hiccup just spends his time idly by on Dragons Edge. The rest of the dragon riders are lonely with out him, something just wasn't right. No one steps up as leader, they are now a group that takes votes on decisions. Hiccup's mom and Stoic were happy to be back together but still mourned over the loss of their son. 

The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were actually the same as always but not quite the same. Sure, Tuffnut still had his pet chicken, but he clung to it more. Snotlout has actually stayed away from the twins, even though he would usually do stupid things with them like, setting his own house on fire using Hookfang's Nightmare gel. He now always headed off and flying off solo. He wasn't the same without someone to yell at him.

One day while Hiccup and Toothless were watching the riders from afar sandman came up to him and then with his sand, created arrows that Hiccup and Toothless followed to the portal. They were sceptical at first, but decided to go in anyway.

 

They stepped through, and were amazed at what they saw. One moment they were On Dragons Edge and the next in this Woden room filled with four people he'd never met before. They were all in awe of the dragon he had with him. Then again, Dragons don't really exist beyond the the known sea, that anyone has searched.

pretty soon they all introduced them selves and all was going well, until North came into the room and all was quite. But there was no need to be quiet. Tonight was a night for celebration!

 

"My name is North. I know that you just call me Father Christmas, Santa Claus," (He then went on to say verious other names people call him) "Now, I'm sure you were all wondering why you are here," North said, "But, there is no reason to be alarmed! Because, you are all Guardians now! Haha!" 

"Um, excuse me!" Merida started say, "How do we know this isn't just a dream?" 

"That's a good questions Merida!" North hesitated a little in thought. "This isn't a dream-"

"Are ya sure?" Merida asked. Cutting North off.

"Yes Merida, this is real." North replied. "For the man in the moon had chosen you, And tonight! We shall celebrate!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. The awakening part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the feast, the guardians and the man in the moon have decided it was time for them to properly be anointed (like how Jack wasn't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot.

The feast they had was much like the wizards and witches do at Hogwarts, but way less of it, and no magic. And yet, it was still very delicious.

After the eating, The man in the moon called for everyone to be in the main hall. 

<Let's pretend the man in the moon can actually speak>

 "Elsa, please step forward."

They were surprised, to hear the moon speak. He didn't make the ground shake when he spoke. His voice was calming, reassuring. Elsa stepped forward.

"Jack," The Man in The Moon continued, "You were never meant to hand your powers of winter alone. The Earth is too vast. Elsa! You along with Jack have the power of ice and snow. Therefore, there will be two winter spirits among the Guardians! One more thing Elsa, you have done wrong by your people with these powers of yours. Make things right by doing right by your powers and un freeze your sister."

Elsa was shocked. "How? How will that be possible?" She asked.

"Love. Elsa. For love conquers all fear. Remember that Elsa."

Elsa quietly stepped back. Jack came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said, "It's going to be fine." He smiled, Elsa smiled back.

"Repunzel." The Man in The Moon said, "Please step forward." She did. "Through all of your years being trapped in that tower you have always kept a pure heart and have had good nature. Therefore, you will be the Guardian of all that is good in this world."

"Thank you." Repunzel said firmly. 

"One more thing." The Man in The Moon said. "Do you wish to have your hair back? It doesn't have to be as long as it once was."

"I do. But I would like it to be, actually way shorter than it was."

Repunzel's brunette hair started to glow and turn blonde. It quickly grew down to her knees.

"Thank you." Said Repunzel. She quietly stepped back.

"Eugene, step forward please." The Man in The Moon continued. "You were once a thief, a scavenger. Then you became a scout for your kingdom. Now, you are the Guardian of Scavenging."

"Thank you moon." Eugene said.

Continuing on with the ceremony, The Man in The Moon anointed Merida the Guardian of The Hunt, and Hiccup, the Guardian of Dragons.

 Everyone cheered. Then, they all went to bed.  Tooth showed them where their rooms were. They did not realize, the dangers they were going to face.


	5. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch is back and ready for action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters, just the storyline

It's been at least a week or two and everyone's gotten used to each other. Hiccup's gotten into the habit of afternoon flies with Toothless. Sometimes he lets the others ride with him, but the one who's most interested is Merida. Sometimes, when they fly together, Tooth's fairies fly around them holding targets. It was really no different from when Merida was still alive and on her horse. Only the conditions were different. 

Jack has taken the liberty of teaching Elsa everything he knows about their shared power. Elsa's strength and confidence in her abilities grew each day but, so did something else. Something the both of them never even considered happening, love.

It was also taking Repunzel time to get used to her very long hair again, but she did.

However, little did any of them know that Pitch was scheming in the darkness. For, Pitch had brought back not one, but four of the ghosts that haunted or new Gaurdians. He brought back: Mother Gothel and the two thug brothers, and Hans. But, their bodies were not made of skin and flesh and organs, no, they were made of pure darkness.

The four of them came to their enemies, haunting them in their dreams. Making them fearful again. Repunzel and Eugene were strong, or trying to be, but Elsa was too easy to frighten. Even though she tried not to show it.

Pitch then went after Hiccup and Merida. Hiccup figured out this was all fake. He was too smart for Pitch. Merida was very head strong. There was no way she would get scared of the things that once haunted her, still haunted her.


	6. A Strange Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning the new Guardians tried to figure their dreams out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do however, own the plot.
> 
> I apologize for not making another chapter in a while.

Elsa, Repunzel and Eugene walking into the dining room. They were confused and distracted. Elsa, more out of the three of them. Hiccup, already in the room, was also a little bit shaken. Merida then walked in as if nothing was wrong.

"You guys had nightmares too, didn't you?" Merida asked, grabbing a plate of food and sitting down. 

No one responded. They were too distracted with what they had seen the night before. They ate their food quietly each having something very different on their minds, but all on the same topic. 

Elsa broke down into tears. She fast walked back to her room. Taking her breakfast with her. 

"You ok?" Merida asked Hiccup.

"I guess." Hiccup replied, "I knew it was a just a dream, but it felt so real."

"Good!" North started to say but quickly realized something was wrong as he stepped into the room. "Morning?"

"Good morning." Merida was the only one not completely shaken. Eugene greeted North with the same words. Also not shaken.

"North," Repunzel began to say, "What did we see?" She trembled in her voice. Remembering the woman who took care of her shook her greatly.

"This was Pitch's doing, I take it." 

* * *

 

Jack was on his way to breakfast when he noticed Elsa crying in her room. He entered. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked putting his arm around her so that she had a shoulder to cry on.

"I don't know." She replied. "It was- a dream, but- also, not a dream?" 

"What happened?" Jack asked "In your dream?"

Elsa parted from Jack's shoulder. Her eyes were misty, helpless. 

"I don't know." She said again. "I was back at the castle, before it froze over. This was when I got angry at my sister and revealed my powers, to everyone! Their faces, gave me evil stares. Unlike how I remember. Hans was laughing at me and coming down the steps, which also didn't happen. 'You're a freak!' He- he kept saying over, and over. I ran, but Anna didn't chase after me, like she did. She gave me the same stare as everyone else." Elsa went back to crying on Jack's shoulder. 

North came running into the room. "Jack! Pitch is back!"


	7. Pitch Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, North is explaining to the newbies who Pitch Black is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

North gathered everyone to the living room. 

“Arlight guys. What you just saw in your dreams, was the work of Pitch Black. He is the one who makes all the bad dreams happen. He’s basically the opposite of our Sandman. And we have fought him many times before. And actually isn’t he as old as you sandman?”

Sandman nodded.

”How ever,” North continued. “He can do a lot more, than just create bad dreams.”

”He killed all of my eggs with darkness one year!” The Easter bunny exclaimed. 

* * *

 

*time skip*

 

Hiccup and Merida were both riding on Toothless. 

“What do you think, about all this?” Merida asked.

”What? This whole situation in general, or just the Pitch stuff?” Hiccup asked back.

”All of it, I guess.”

”I don’t know, I mean, I miss everyone, but it’s kind of fun. Being here. Except for the Pitch Black part of course. But we’re going to be doing some important stuff I can feel it. How about you?”

”Same, I guess.”  Merida chuckled a bit not really knowing what to say. 

* * *

 

Jack and Elsa were sparing somewhere outside. Throwing ice at each other as they talked. 

“So... I’ve... been meaning to ask... How did you come to be a guardian?” Elsa asked.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked back a bit confused.  _”Does she mean that in a good way or a bad way?”_ He thought.

”Like.. how did you get here?” 

“Oh...well...first... I refused... then The Easter Bunny... just bagged me and then I was in the house.” Jack used a giant snowball as cover, then went went behind Elsa and tripped her with his staff. “Gotcha.” 

“Rematch?” She asked as Jack pulled her up.

”Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not writing in so long.


End file.
